


See You Again

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Knows, Anakin Skywalker Being a Good Brother, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Good Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do that way to much, I'm Gonna Shut Up Now, Inspired by Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again", Master Yoda Being a Good Friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Palpatine gets what's coming for him, Song Lyrics, Sort Of, and broght incoragment, because Ahsoka knows everything, not really - Freeform, ok so he witnessed the good friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: It's been a long day without you, my friendAnd I'll tell you all about it when I see you againWe've come a long way from where we beganOh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you againWhen I see you againLuke turns Anakin back to the light side and Obi-Wan helps him become a force ghost. But when he gets to the realm of the force he finds that his master (real master) is not in the best spot.Basically... Obi-Wan has PTSD and needs love and Anakin will be there from now on.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Past Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. We've come a long way...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fluff story I wrote! I love this song and it reminds me so much of our favorite brothers so here it is! Enjoy!

Anakin felt like he was swimming to the surface. He could see the light. When his head came out of the water he saw only a monster, not his master. The monster was killing his son.

Anakin picked up the emperor, the sith lord, and threw him to his death. Anakin could have laughed as he fell to the ground. How coincidental that after getting electrocuted 29 times in his life (yes, he counted) that number 30 would be his death. Luke ran over to him and helped him away towards the hanger. There were many emotions running through Anakin, but the most prominent was guilt. He had hurt so many. 

“Hello there,” the voice almost made Anakin jump. He looked around but saw nothing. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see. That person was dead, he… Darth Vader… killed him. But Anakin could sense him, hear him. 

“Obi-Wan?” he asked, opening an old force bond, long since forgotten. Through the bond, he felt fear, regret, and anger. Immediately he knew he was the cause. 

“ I need you to listen to me,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin smirked. 

“Since when have I ever listened to you?” he asked. He felt a wave of sadness through the force and his face dropped. 

“You need to focus on the light in the force” Obi-Wan instructed, “Picture yourself, grab onto your soul.” For once Anakin followed his master’s instructions. Because  **this** was his master, not that monster. 

As Anakin faded from the living world and transferred into the force, his soul remained. He watched himself die from a birds-eye view. But he wasn’t afraid, he knew his time had come. He was going home. 

Slowly, he rose. He zoomed out of the hanger, out of the death star. He zoomed out until all he could see was stars, floating in the abyss that is space.

**We’ve come a long way...**


	2. From where we began,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear friend Anakin is no longer evil. So as he's floating in space, he realized how much he kriffed up with his family.

All of a sudden, memories flashed through Anakin’s mind. The first time he met Padme:

_ “Are you an angel?” he asked. The beautiful brunette turned to him and smiled. She was so pretty, dark brown eyes, hair tied up nicely in braids, peach skin, rosy cheeks.  _

_ “What?” she asked. Anakin clarified, _

_ “An angel. I heard the deep space piolets talk about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe” he explained. The girl walked up to him.  _

_ “They live on the moons of Lego I think,” Anakin said. The girl grinned at him.  _

_ “You’re a funny little boy,” she said, “How do you know so much?” Anakin continued cleaning the droid part he was working on.  _

_ “I listen to all the traders and star piolets that come through here” Anakin informed. The girl smiled.  _

_ “I’m a piolet you know,” Anakin said proudly, “And someday I’m gonna fly away from this place.”  _

Anakin smiled at the happy memory and the beautiful girl who became his wife. Man, he messed up with her big time. Another acquaintance shot through his head. Another person he had messed up with too. 

_ Qui-Gon put out his hand.  _

_ “Anakin Skywalker meet” he gestured to the young man kneeling next to him, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Anakin stuck out his hand and shook the young man’s.  _

_ “Hi!” he said excitedly. The man, Obi-Wan, smiled at him. The smile immediately made Anakin feel like all the love in the world was wrapped around him in a warm fuzzy blanket. Obi-Wan’s blue eyes smiled too, not only his mouth. He liked this young man.  _

_ “You’re a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you” Anakin said, shaking Obi-Wan’s hand more vigorously. Obi-Wan smiled so big, obviously containing laughter. The padawan looked at his Master and smiled. Qui-Gon grinned at the pair and laughed.  _

Anakin chuckled a little at his younger self too. So full of energy. He frowned though when he realized what he had done to the man that used to fill him with so much joy and love. The last time he had seen Obi-Wan, his eyes were greyer than ever. The color faded away, taken by the pain in his heart. A tear dripped down Anakin’s cheek that he wiped away. The next memory made him sad too, Qui-Gon’s funeral. 

_ Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s brown cloak. He knew his friend was hidden somewhere inside it. He knew his friend was suffering, in pain. Anakin couldn’t bear to look at the man who was like his father’s corpse, fire around it on the altar. Obi-Wan was watching the flames, he wasn’t really watching though. Just staring past them, through the earth, off into the stars. Qui-Gon’s body lit and the young man turned to Anakin. Anakin then saw how much greyer Obi-Wan’s eyes were, the color taken from them by the pain in his heart.  _

_ “What will happen to me now?” Anakin hesitantly whispered. Obi-Wan attempted a smile that failed spectacularly.  _

_ “The council has granted me permission to train you” Obi-Wan informed. Hope sparked in Anakin’s chest. His friend would train him! He- _

_ “You will be a Jedi” Obi-Wan pledged, “I promise.” Anakin smiled a bit, just the twitch of the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan turned back to watch the fire, shortly followed by Anakin. Anakin’s shouldered dropped at the sight of Qui-Gon and he swallowed the pit in his throat.  _

Anakin swallowed a similar pit now. Obi-Wan had trained him. He hadn’t failed Anakin, Anakin had failed him. He hoped his master knew that he would make sure his master knew that. He then remembered his own padawan.

_ Anakin sat down next to the young togurta girl.  _

_ “You’re reckless little one” he noted. It wasn’t meant as shame, but Ahsoka flinched.  _

_ “You never would have made it as Obi-Wan’s padawan” Anakin noted. Ahsoka’s shoulders drooped, her head tilting slightly away from him.  _

_ “But you might make it as mine,” he said looking at her. Her head whipped towards him, silka beads swinging. She shot him a hopeful smile and he smiled back.  _

Anakin smiled now. His Snips, Anakin wondered where she was now. He knew she wasn’t dead. Did she know he had turned to the light? Did she know he was coming home? Anakin hoped so. Ahsoka deserved the galaxy, she deserved the universe.

**From where we began,**


	3. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Yay! Anakin talks to Obi-Wan and offers his hurting brother support. Obi-Wan's life was really messed up. Going to write an even happier fan fic after this one. Force, I'm gonna be up way past midnight... Anyway... enjoy!

Anakin’s vision blurred to white until he had to close his eyes from the blinding light. When Anakin opened them again slowly, he was standing in a world that seemed to be made of clouds. Below him, through a window-like view, he could see the whole galaxy. All the planets he wanted to visit. Anakin suddenly wondered how many he had actually seen. 

The young Jedi looked around the witness and found two blue figures. He looked down at himself, there was no longer a suit on his body all his limbs were intact. He was also glowing a faint blue. Anakin looked up at the figures. Master Yoda was smiling the biggest smile and Obi-Wan, force Obi-Wan looked just like he did in the clone wars, was smiling as well, but the smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. Hesitantly Anakin stepped forward. 

“Master Yoda,” he said, bowing a little. The green Jedi master smiled. 

“I’m so sorry,” Anakin said, looking at his feet. He felt like a young padawan again. 

“Forgiven, all is, young Skywalker,” Yoda says. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, like Master Yoda said, all is… for-given” Obi-Wan’s voice dwindled out at the end. Anakin knew he was lying. For one thing, he literally killed Obi-Wan and if that wasn't enough already, he forced the man into isolation and destroyed everything he’d known. That was far beyond forgiveness, but Anakin would try and they had forever… 

Anakin knew his master, his real master, well. Even after everything that happened Anakin could see through Obi-Wan’s Jedi facade. They were in the force now, even younglings could see that-

“You’re mad,” Anakin said simply. Obi-Wan flinched. Anakin takes the hints, the slight turn of his head, the flinch, the refusal to make eye contact. 

“You hate me,” Anakin told his master. It was not a question, but a fact, it’s just, was. After a few quiet moments, Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“No. An-” he paused and shuddered. In that minute, Anakin realized Obi-Wan couldn't say his name. That hurt. Obi-Wan shook his head again.

“No. I hate… Darth Vader.” Master Yoda was listening, interested. 

“Darth Vader is dead” Anakin assured, “I promise you, I killed him.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I know” Obi-Wan said, “That’s why- that’s why I’m scared Anakin!” Obi-Wan was yelling now. He looked towards Anakin, but blue eyes didn't meet. 

“I’m petrified!” Obi-Wan yelled, “I thought- I- An-” Obi-Wan took a deep, shaky, breath. 

“All my life” Obi-Wan began, “I thought I- I thought I knew you.” Anakin’s heart started to crack. The heart he had just pieced back together. 

“In one moment, one command, one order, my best friend shot me, my brother turned on me, everyone I cared for died, and everything I’d ever known crumbled” Obi-Wan spoke. Master Yoda watched his great grandpadawan with sadness in his eyes. When tears began to drip down Obi-Wan’s cheeks and the two other Jedi moved to comfort their friend. Obi-Wan was yelling again, as if he could stop the tears from flowing just by yelling at them. 

“You did it! The person I trusted, cared for,  **loved** killed it all, burned it to the ground” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked. He lifted his hands to cover his face. 

“I thought I knew you, but I didn't. You turned on me and Darth Vader was born” Obi-Wan said, his voice so small, “Then? Then I thought I knew Vader. I thought I knew that he was a monster, a cold-blooded killer, the creature that killed my brother. I thought I knew him but then- then you were back, you were you again.” Obi-Wan paused for a moment. When he spoke next, his voice was filled with pain and desperation. 

“I thought I knew things but now? Now I think I know nothing” The Jedi collapsed to his feet, sobbing into his hands. 

Master Yoda locked eyes with Anakin. The green master spoke to him just through his big brown eyes. 

“He’s hurting, he’s in horrible, horrible pain, help him” his look conveyed. Then the green master turned around and walked. He walked until he faded into the white cloud. 

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan. The older Jedi was shaking violently, shuddering with each sob. Slowly, very slowly, Anakin cautiously approached. When the man-made no move to feel threatened, Anakin sat on his thighs next to the man he thought of as his brother. 

“You may no nothing, but I know things,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan lifted his head and removed his tear covered hands from in front of his face. Finally, pained grey-blue orbs met Anakin’s darker blue ones. 

“I know I love you, and that I’m sorry,” Anakin said, “And I hope” truly it may just be a wish, “That you love me too.” Obi-Wan gasped and then whispered the word, the word Anakin so desperately wanted to hear, the word that said everything that needed to be said. 

“Anakin” It was pained and helpless, a whimper, a plea. Obi-Wan fell forward and Anakin was waiting. He caught his master in a hug. Obi-Wan had broken down to Cody before, once even to Bail, but this was different. This time Obi-Wan felt warm and cold. He was so happy and so sad. He didn’t know what was happening to him as he squeezed Anakin’s robes in his fingers and huddled into his old padawan’s chest. Anakin held his master close as the man shook in his arms. Anakin didn’t care if his fingers were digging into his back. He wrapped the man in a squeezing embrace with the same desperation and need. Obi-Wan wailed. Sobbing and screaming because the pain hurt even more coming out as it did coming in. 

Once Obi-Wan had screamed and cried himself dry, once his throat was scratchy and his eyes were puffy and hurt, he quieted. Anakin was holding him, rubbing his master's back and stroking a hand through the man's hair. 

“I love you so much it hurts Ani” Obi-Wan whispered, “It hurts so bad.” Anakin held his master tighter. 

“I know” he comforted, “I know. I love you too.” After a few more minutes Anakin felt an extra weight fall onto him as Obi-Wan fell asleep. Anakin blinked and they were sitting on a bed. Anakin adjusted his master and laid down. He hooked his arm around his master’s chest, Obi-Wan’s head under his chin, and then he fell asleep.

And that’s how Master Yoda found them, arms and legs crossing each other, holding each other. Obi-Wan’s face was buried in Anakin’s dark robes and Anakin’s in Obi-Wan’s auburn orange hair. The two finally getting the rest they hadn't in over a decade. From their force signatures, Master Yoda could feel Obi-Wan’s heart being stitched back together by Anakin’s mending one. 

**And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated along with story recommendations or ideas! I love you all!


End file.
